


Of Damage And Concern

by RayneSummer



Series: The Android First Aid Chonicals [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, originally posted in Who We Really Are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-03 00:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15807387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayneSummer/pseuds/RayneSummer
Summary: Failing the fight with the Tracis roughs Connor up a bit.





	Of Damage And Concern

**Author's Note:**

> This was a chapter in Who We Really Are, but since that's a request series and this was not that, I decided it's better on its own. Plus it joins in well with the now established first aid thing, and an in-game moment at that!

The fight between the Traci deviants hadn’t even been particularly difficult, it was just that Connor had been… surprised, that was it. He had been surprised that a different looking deviant from the one he had been originally searching for had jumped out and attacked him.

It wasn’t an official excuse for not subsequently defending himself – and certainly not one that Amanda would accept if she cared to ask – but it could explain why he came out of the fight as damaged as he did.

Unfortunately it also didn’t really explain why Connor hadn’t shot the fleeing androids even after rushing after them with an armed gun.

He’d have to come up with a different excuse for that.

Hank approached quietly from behind, the man’s footsteps crunching gently on the sparsely snow-covered ground. He watched as the two deviants leapt down the other side of the fence and ran off, while Connor slowly lowered the gun.

The android stared, gun loose in his hand, LED swirling yellow with thoughts.

“Maybe it’s better this way.”

Connor glanced at the lieutenant, expression unusually open – confusion and helplessness struggling to be covered by the neutral face he should be wearing.

He hesitated, unsure of his position in this situation. He should have shot. He should have stopped them. It wasn’t better this way – Amanda… She already felt like replacing him, and this hadn’t done him any favours at all.

Hank gave Connor an interesting look before just as quietly turning and walking leisurely back to the warehouse. It was almost… pride? The situation outcome was pleasing to him, at any rate.

Connor didn’t understand it.

But it didn’t matter any more, they ought to move on; he had failed in this and it was time to find another lead before Amanda really did write him off as dysfunctional; maybe they could track the Tracis down later or something and find out more, after all a broken android couldn’t tell them anything, and that’s what would have happened if he’d shot.

The rain continued to patter down as Connor turned to join Hank, intending to follow his partner out of the establishment.

Several red error messages stopped him as they flashed, obscuring his vision and making the corresponding damaged parts of his body emulate what could possibly be called pain in a human, but in this case was just an alert of feeling so he knew where he was injured.

Still, the suddenness after fighting and witnessing an escape manage to shock Connor, the combination of red warnings in his sight and feeling radiating from the wounds sending him to his knees.

Shit.

Connor quickly ran a self-scan, identifying minor damage at his upper left and right chest as well as through his right hand where the screwdriver had stabbed him.

It wasn’t ideal, but it wasn’t life-threatening. And since the investigation was over, he was about to return to CyberLife anyway. On the way, his system could start on self-repairs to fix the damaged wiring and ensure continued full working of related limbs and—

“Connor?” A hand on his shoulder and the unusually lowered gruff voice brought him out of damage reports. He blinked, trying to ignore the insistent warnings, and looked up to see Hank crouched by him.

The man’s expression could only be described as concerned, though it relaxed slightly when Connor acknowledged him.

“My apologies, Lieutenant,” the android began smoothly, having realised he was interrupting their departure from the place to continue the investigation. “I seem to have been non-fatally damaged during a struggle with one of the deviants.” He straightened up slightly, but the hand tightened on his shoulder instead of being dropped. “I did not notice due to the chase, but I have now completed a scan and I am still in perfect working order, I will return to CyberLife shortly to receive repairs to—”

But as he tried to start standing while he talked, Hank put a hand on his other shoulder, preventing Connor from rising and causing enough confusion in the android to stop him talking as well.

Hank gave the kid a once-over when he finally stilled, immediately noting where blue blood had blossomed on his front from wounds the former hadn’t noticed in the previous brief glance. Android or not, Hank had never been one to leave an injured… partner… to fend for themselves.

He hesitated, not entirely sure what exactly to do. Connor was staring at him curiously.

“Lieutenant? May I suggest we leave—”

“You’re hurt.” The lieutenant interrupted him for the second time in a row. He frowned.

“I assure you I am perfectly functional, it is merely—”

“Just stay down for one goddamn second, okay?” After a second Hank sighed, taking his hands off Connor’s shoulders once he knew the kid was going to wait for a minute. “You sure you’ll be alright?”

Connor blinked. “What I stated is true, my self-repair is already active and CyberLife can—”

“I mean, more like you aren’t going to collapse behind my back again as we get out of here?”

He paused, simultaneously registering the frustration bleeding into Hank’s voice as he quickly checked the chances of falling any time after standing back up. “No, I believe not.”

The lieutenant frowned a little, trying to work out if it was the truth or not (it was, at least statistically) before taking a breath and standing himself, immediately reaching down with his left hand to help pull Connor up with the android’s uninjured hand.

“Alright, well… let’s get out of here.” He eyed the kid for a second but true to his word, Connor didn’t even sway as he fixed his tie and waited expectantly for Hank to head off.

They headed back through the warehouse together, the deviants escaped and the investigation over for now.

Hank glanced sideways at Connor, who indeed seemed to be fine despite the blue blood staining his blazer. “Next time you get hurt, let me know how bad it is straight away, alright,” he muttered gruffly.

Connor looked at him with that confused curiosity again, as if he couldn’t understand the concern. But he just blinked, accepting it.

“Got it.”

**Author's Note:**

> original notes:
> 
> This turned out just over 1000 words when it was planned to be about 500 if I could manage it, and took a while but tbh it's not too bad!  
> Especially for second time writing in quite a while, and an own idea no less! Missing scene types are definitely one of my favourites to do because I have an extremely canon and strong basis to write off, which is most helpful when my own ideas won't translate into words.


End file.
